Fortnite: The Movie
Fortnite: The Movie is a 2022 American action fantasy film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by the Russos and Donald Mustard, based on the video game of the same name. The film stars Keanu Reeves, Jude Law, Bill Hader, Seth Green, David Cross, Joel Kinnaman, George Clooney, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Chris Hemsworth, Rachel McAdams, Halle Berry, Robert De Niro, Dennis Quaid, Rebecca Ferguson, Daft Punk, Taylor Lautner, Vin Diesel, Elizabeth Banks, with Kurt Russell and Alan Cumming. The film portrays the events between Seasons 3 and 7 of Fortnite and takes place within several locations in the game. The film was first announced in 2018 as a partnership between Universal and the game's developer, Epic Games. Fortnite: The Movie premiered in Los Angeles, and was released by Universal Pictures on September 24, 2022. The film recieved positive reviews from critics. Cast *Keanu Reeves as Reaper, an assassin *Jude Law as The Black Knight, a knight taken from medieval times *Bill Hader as The Skull Trooper, a Halloween fanatic *Seth Green as Merry Marauder, an average guy stuck as a mall gingerbread man *David Cross as Leviathan, an all-knowing man-fish *Joel Kinnaman as Omega, a supervillain *George Clooney as Dark Voyager, an astronaut *Chadwick Boseman as Carbide, Omega's nemesis *Paul Bettany as The Visitor, a mysterious being *Chris Hemsworth as Drift, a California outlaw taken to the island *Rachel McAdams as Sun Strider, Drift's love interest *Halle Berry as Brite Bomber, a colorful avatar *Robert De Niro as Tomatohead, the mascot from Pizza Pit *Dennis Quaid as Durr Burger, the mascot from Durr Burger *Rebecca Ferguson as Calamity, a tough as nails cowgirl *Daft Punk as DJ Yonder, a llama like DJ *Taylor Lautner as Dire, a werewolf *Vin Diesel as A.I.M., a robot *Elizabeth Banks as Lynx, a cyborg cat *Kurt Russell as Sgt. Winter, a battle hardened Santa *Alan Cumming as the Ice King, an evil mastermind *Bruce Greenwood as President Schwartz *Chris Pratt as Rust Lord (cameo) Plot All across space and time, rifts begin to show up, where it sucks up several people with dead end jobs, and places them on an island. The people decide to name the island Fortnite, and they go their separate ways, with several of the people playing a fake Battle Royale game. All is well, and the people have started to civilize the island by building a city they all live in called Tilted Towers. One day, Leviathan, an all-knowing man fish, notices a shooting star in the sky. The shooting star is actually a meteor and pieces of comets hit the island. The meteor finally comes, and it doesn't hit Tilted Towers like everyone predicted. Instead, the meteor hits a nearby location called Dusty Depot, killing a person called Rust Lord in the process, while also turning Dusty Depot into a barren wasteland. President Schwartz decides to send government officials to take out the comet fragments to a lair in a mountain. The meteor is cracked open, and a mysterious being called The Visitor comes out. He stays hidden from the people, and goes to the lair. He powers up the rocket, and leaves, never to be seen again. A piece of the rocket lands near Fatal Fields, and Reaper looks it over. The rocket comes back down to Earth and almost crashes into Tilted Towers, but a rift mysteriously appears. It is sent into other rifts before it disappears for good. The rift overpowers, and sends a stranger named Drift into the world. A woman named Brite Bomber shows Drift around, right as Moisty Mire dries up. Brite Bomber introduces Drift to a lifeguard named Sun Strider, and the two go on a date. They eventually have sex right as something from the rift hits a cactus. The rift turns a nearby rock into a giant cube which the people name Kevin.